Jet engines may include a compressor. Typically, the compressor is an air compressor rotating on a shaft of the jet engine to provide air for the combustion cycle. The compressor in a jet engine may be an axial compressor, a centrifugal compressor or a mixed flow compressor. The compressor may include one or more stages and may include rotating blades and stationary vanes. Air compressed by the compressor is provided to a combustion chamber where it is mixed with fuel that is burned. In addition, the compressed air may be used for cooling.